


Not Straight Kids

by Straywyn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon Backstory, Choking, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hyung Kink, I tried my best, I'm really just adding tags as I go along, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straywyn/pseuds/Straywyn
Summary: I wanted to create a fic that's as cannon as possible but with a lot more smut, beginning from predebut, and just going along through their career and making it a bit more,, spicy.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	1. Hyunsung

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... I really wrote that lol. If anyone reads this I hope you enjoyed it :3
> 
> Gonna start this fic off with the iconic Hyunsung rivalry, where they finally find a way to resolve they're hatred for one another.

“You need to focus on your dance!”  
“Well you need to focus on your rap!”  
Hyunjin and Jisung had been at each other’s throats practically since the day they met. When Chan was putting together trainees for his group, Jisung begged him not to include Hyunjin, saying that he would be a terrible addition and hold everyone back, but Chan simply told him to give him a chance because he had a feeling that he could become a vital member to the team. But now Chan is starting to question his decision, as the two boys are throwing insults back and forth, putting practice to a halt. While the two are always bickering, today seems particularly bad, with neither side letting up. 

“Ok that’s it,” Chan finally interviens. “You know that we have limited time to prepare for the showcase that’ll decide whether or not we get to debut, yet you keep interrupting practice for everyone, just because of some petty bullshit! The two of you are going to go into the bathroom and work something out while the rest of us keep rehearsing, and you’re not allowed to come back until you can accept working together.”

Hyunjin and Jisung give each other a disgusted look before slowly making they’re way out of the practice room. Jisung reaches the bathroom first, opening the door just enough to slip inside so that the door shuts in Hyunjin’s face. 

“God, you are such a brat!” Hyunjin yells, stepping into the bathroom.  
“Only for you,” Jisung teases.  
The tension in the air becomes very high, and the two just stare at each other for a good minute. Finally, Hyunjin opens his mouth to try to figure out what to do about this rivalry. “Look, like it or not, we’re stuck being on a team together. We both want to debut and if we can’t at least look like we get along, neither of us are going to.”  
“Well I don’t know about neither of us,” Jisung says smuggly, “But I get what you’re saying. If we just avoid each other as much as possible and act friendly when we need to, it’ll be good for the group as a whole. As much as I hate your stupid face, I don’t want the other members to be held back because of that.”

“First of all, you only hate my face cause you’re jealous that it’s not yours,” Hyunjin taunts, making Jisung open his mouth to argue. “But second of all,” Hyunjin continues before he can, “for once I actually agree with you. Let’s just not say anything to each other unless we absolutely have to.”

Meanwhile… 

The rest of the members of Chan’s little rag tag group of trainees all sit down to discuss the Hyunsung conflict.

“I just don’t understand why they don’t just get it over with and fuck each other already. Like the sexual tension is practically radiating off of them,” Changbin starts.  
“Hey, no talking like that in front of Jeongin!” Chan says protectively.  
“Look, hyung I’m not a kid, I know about sex and the fact that those two seriously need to be having it… like now,” Jeongin replies. Woojin and Chan gasp and share a horrified look with each other, and then simultaneously glare at Minho.  
“What are you looking at me for?!”  
“You’re obviously the one corrupting our baby, and we would thank you to leave his innocent ears alone,” Woojin says.  
“Whatever, he’s almost 17 and has questions about things, don’t blame me for just making sure he’s informed,” Minho murmurs while Jeongin just hugs his knees to his chest, looking down in embarrassment.

“Ok ANYWAY,” Chan says getting back on topic, “I know that the only reason Jisung picks fights with Hyunjin is to get his attention, whether he knows that he likes him or not, and I’m pretty sure Hyunjin feels similarly and likes teasing him and fighting with him because he has a lot of pent up frustration. If we could just get the two of them to realize that they wanna fuck each other I think it could really help us ALL get through this showcase sucessfully.”  
“Now look who's talking all dirty in front of Jeongin,” Minho teases, receiving a warning glare from Chan. 

Suddenly, the troublemakers themselves silently walk back into the practice room, facing the stares of all their fellow members.  
“Well?” Chan asks, “are you guys gonna be able to work together?”  
“Yeah, Hyunjin and I will be fine,” Jisung replies.  
“You mean ‘Hyunjin hyung’,” Hyunjin corrects, smirking at Jisung, knowing that he has to play nice. “I am older, you know.”  
Jisung glares back at Hyunjin, wanting so bad to wipe that smug look off of his face for testing him right after their agreement.

Jisung takes a deep breath to cool himself down before quietly choking out, “Hyunjin hyung.”  
“Sorry, what was that?” Hyunjin mocks, with an evil gleam in his eyes as he continues to take advantage of their situation. 

But Hyunjin miscalculated how far he should take his teasing, because instead of swallowing his pride like Hyunjin had thought he would, Jisung snaps. “Are you kidding me right now?!” Jisung shouts. “It hasn’t even been even two seconds after we agreed to just ignore each other and act friendly, and you’re ALREADY provoking me? You are SO unbelievable!” 

“You’re the one who needs to be put in his place! I’m just trying to make it look like we’ve really worked things out, but you can’t swallow your pride for even a second!” Hyunjin counters. 

“Oh so you want to put me in my place? And how would you go about doing that??” The two just stare at each other with fire in their eyes, breathing heavily. A minute passes and nobody is saying anything, so Chan, being the leader, finally interjects as calmly as he physically can at the moment, “Ok so here’s what’s gonna happen. We are all going back to the dorm. Practice has been ruined because of your antics, so as punishment, you two are going to be locked in a room together for the whole night.”  
“But-” Jisung starts.  
“No buts! If you don’t want to see me get really angry, you’re both gonna shut up and do as I tell you!” Jisung and Hyunjin both visibly swallow, and quickly nod their heads before Chan really chews them out. 

______________________________________________________________________

The second they get back to the dorm, Chan grabs Hyunjin and Jisung by their wrists and drags them into the room that Minho, Woojin, and Chan share. After tossing them in there, he tells them to do whatever they need to do to move past their dumb bickering, and that he’ll check in with them in the morning. And with that he shuts the door and locks it from the outside. 

“Hey, why’d you put them in our room?!” Woojin whines.  
“Because, our room is the only one that has… what they’ll need. But don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
“I’m more concerned about them using my bed to fuck,” Woojin sighs.

Hyunjin and Jisung hear the click of chan locking the door and both glare at each other.  
“This is going to be the longest night ever,” Hyunjin groans. “I can’t believe I’m trapped in here with the most annoying person on the planet.”  
“Well at least you’re not stuck with the most conceded asshole ever, who doesn’t even know how to keep his mouth shut. I still can’t believe that you can’t even admit that it’s your fault that we’re stuck in here.”  
“MY fault?! I’m sorry but YOU’RE the one who snapped just because I wanted you to actually address me formally as you’re meant to. It would have made it actually look like we worked things out but nOooOo, that just would have been too painful for your delicate little pride to handle.”  
“I DID say it, but then you had to be a dick about it and rub it in. And for the record, I am NEVER going to call you hyung ever again.” 

The two didn’t even notice how close they were standing to each other, as they continued to throw insults, each getting more and more heated.  
“Sensitive bitch!” Hyunjin yells.  
“Asshole!” Jisung fires back.

They make eye contact after spouting more petty names at each other, and it is at that moment that they realize the fact that they are face to face, with very little space between them. They pause, staring, before Jisung mutters, “I hate you.”  
“I hate you more,” Hyunjin whispers back, before closing the gap between them, kissing Jisung with so much force, it causes him to stumble back a bit. Jisung hums in surprise, but then kisses him back just as passionately to stand his ground. They seperate and stare at each other with fire in their eyes, breathing heavily. Then, Hyunjin lifts the younger, manhandling him to the bed. He tosses Jisung onto it, causing him to let out a small “oof” before Hyunjin gets on top of him, caging him in with his arms on either side of his head. 

“What makes you think I’ll let you be on top?” Jisung argues.  
“Maybe the fact that you weren’t able to stop me from getting you in this position in the first place,” He replies triumphantly before attacking his mouth once more, this time biting his lower lip. Jisung resists him and keeps a moan from escaping his lips, which seems to piss Hyunjin off even more. Hyunjin reaches under the boy below him’s shirt and starts playing with his nipple, causing Jisung to gasp at the sudden sensation. Taking full advantage of this, Hyunjin slides his tongue into the younger’s mouth, eliciting a surprised groan from him. They continue to roughly make out with each other until they need to pull apart for air.

“Dumb bitch,” Hyunjin mutters.  
“Dickhead,” Jisung responds before their mouths passionately crash back together. 

After a few more rounds of this, Jisung starts to grind his hips up, rubbing their erections together, making both of them moan into each other’s mouths. Instead of pulling away, Hyunjin simply continues making out with the younger and moves his hips along with Jisung’s, loving the friction. 

When he finally decides that he needs more, Hyunjin pulls away, sitting up to remove his shirt, and then Jisung’s. They both have so much lust in their eyes, and know exactly how far they want to take it without even having to say so, but to get full confirmation, Hyunjin still asks, “So, shall we settle things once and for all by me fucking the absolute shit out of you?”  
“Yeah, if you even can,” Jisung mocks.  
“You definitely shouldn’t have said that.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“I’m gonna go get the lube, when I get back you better be completely stripped and ready for me,” Hyunjin threatens.  
“Oooo so scaryyy.”  
“You are so gonna get it,” Hyunjin growls lowly, making the other actually shut his mouth up and follow his demands while the older digs through Minho’s droor. He turns back to Jisung and just stares at his naked body.

“Stop staring at me like you’re gonna eat me! And how’d you know the lube would be there?”  
“One, because I am, and two, because it’s Minho, of course it was there.”  
Before the other can respond, Hyunjin slips out of his sweatpants leaving him in just his boxers. He pops open the bottle of lube and drizzles some onto his fingers while instructing the younger to get on all fours. Deciding not to test him again, Jisung does it, stomach filling with anticipation. 

Without warning Hyunjin forcefully sticks a finger into him, making him cry out, “Ah! Fuck, it hurts and it’s so cold!” But Hyunjin just begins to slowly move his finger in and out anyway.  
“Shut up, you’re lucky I’m even prepping you at all, whore.”

He continues this for a minute before adding a second finger, earning the loudest cry from Jisung yet. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” The feeling was so strange and different, it stung, but it was slowly but surely beginning to feel good. “God your fingers are so long and big, so much bigger than mine,” Jisung whines. Hyunjin smirks moving his fingers faster and eventually adding a third one. Jisung makes a long drawn out moan, to which Hyunjin chuckles and says, “Getting so fucked out from just my fingers? What happened to the defiant, cocky Jisung, hmm?” 

“Fuck you, You’re still a little bitch and I-”  
Jisung gets cut off by Hyunjin curling his fingers up, hitting a spot that makes Jisung actually scream, “Ah! Fuck you!”  
“Actually, I’m gonna be the one fucking you into oblivion, baby boy.”  
Jisung accidentally moaned hearing the nickname, making Hyunjin cock his head curiously. “Oh so you like being called that?” He asks as he continues to rub that little bundle of nerves that turns Jisung into putty.  
“Gahh, I hate you, just fucking fuck me already, asshole!”  
“Now that’s no way to ask. Come on, beg for my cock like a polite little slut.” 

Jisung moans again, all of the nicknames and demanding turning him on even more. He tries to keep whatever was left of his pride by refusing to respond, hoping that he could get what he wants without having to completely submit to the person who annoys him the most. But Hyunjin wasn’t having any of it. All at once, he removes his fingers and simply sits back saying, “well then I guess that’s all you’re getting.”

Jisung cries out at the loss and suddenly becomes extremely desperate to be filled again. He grits his teeth and takes a deep breath before throwing away all of his morals and begs, “Wait! No please, please fill me up again! I need it so bad. Want your cock inside me and to be fucked so hard that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something, baby boy?”  
Jisung thinks for a minute and then just looks at him annoyed and confused, wanting him to just give him what he wants already.  
“Oh come on, not even a dumb slut like you could forget a conversation from not even an hour ago,” Hyunjin coos.  
Then it finally hits Jisung what he’s talking about. But he can’t. He absolutely refuses.  
“No, not gonna happen,” he says, trying to sound stern.  
“Well then looks like we’re still done here,” Hyunjin says, turning around and starting to make his way back over to the other bed. Jisung huffs in and out, completely frustrated by the situation. He completely breaks down, crying, “Hyung! Please fuck me hyung, put me in my place, I’ll be good I promise, just please don’t leave me like this!” 

Hyunjin turns back with the smuggest grin on his face and finally pulls off his boxers, revealing his very well-endowed cock, making Jisung practically drool with anticipation. He grabs the lube again, pouring some in his hand and pumping it onto his cock before lining it up with Jisung who is laying on his back with his legs spread far apart. 

“See now was that so hard?” Hyunjin coos. God, I can’t wait to finally give you what you deserve for all of your attitude. Gonna make you feel everything I’ve been trying to hold back whenever you run that smartass mouth.” 

Jisung opens his mouth to defend himself, but instead, practically screams as Hyunjin starts pushing into him. “You want everyone to hear you being a little slut for me? Not that I care, but you might wanna try to shut up for your sake,” Hyunjin warns as he painfully slowly continues to push in until he bottoms out. He waits for Jisung to adjust before moving.  
“Fucking move, bitch,” Jisung says in attempt to gain back some of his defiance. But he immediately regretted this, as Hyunjin pulled almost completely out before roughly slamming back in. “Fuck, hyung!!” Jisung cried.  
Hyunjin already set an incredibly fast and hard pace, turning the younger into an absolute mess. 

“God you are so tight, feels so fucking good,” Hyunjin groaned. “I still can’t fucking stand you, but your ass is so fucking perfect.” 

Hyunjin changes his angle slightly, and Jisung shouts, “Yes! Right there holy shit! Hyunngggg.”  
Hyunjin smirks, having found the younger’s weak spot, and starts pounding into it mercilessly, rendering Jisung into a mess of repeating, “hyung” over and over again. Feeling pride swell in his stomach, Hyunjin starts attacking the younger’s neck, sucking a hickey just below his ear to leave as a momento. 

“Fuck, I’m so close hyung, please, please let me come,” Jisung whines.  
“Come for me, bitch,” The older responds while going to pump Jisung’s cock. After just a few more thrusts, Jisung is coming between them with a loud, drawn out moan. Hyunjin pulls out, going to straddle the other as he lays motionless, coming down from his high. He pumps himself for just a few seconds before he is coming all over the younger’s face without warning. Jisung whines as he is coated with the older’s release. 

They both stay still for a few seconds, breathing heavily as they recover. Finally Jisung speaks up, “That was… amazing. I think this is what we should do every time we feel like fighting.”  
“For once, I couldn’t agree with you more.”  
“Glad you agree, now can you get this cum off my face and clean me up?”  
Hyunjin turns to him with a raised brow and gives him an expectant look, making Jisung roll his eyes and add, “hyung?”  
“Of course!” Hyunjin answered cheerfully, getting up to get some tissues to wipe the both of them off. 

Once they’re both at least relatively clean, Hyunjin collapses along side Jisung, facing him. “So… are we like, cool-ish now?” he asks, suddenly sounding more insecure and innocent, greatly contrasting the dominant persona he had only moments ago. Jisung giggles, responding, “Yeah, I think we are now. To be honest, most of my frustration towards you was just pent up sexual frustration to begin with. Although I definitely still think you’re a pain at times.”  
“Yeah right back at you.”  
After talking about things for a while, and smoothing more things over, the two cuddle up against each other and fall asleep.  
______________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Chan unlocks the door, but decides to let them wake up and walk out at their own rate. Hyunjin is the first to wake up, and is at first taken aback by seeing Jisung curled against him, but is then flooded with the memories of the night before and smiles. Feeling hungry, he carefully untangles himself so as not to wake the younger and walks out of the room to the kitchen where he is met with Chan and Felix, the aussies immediately halting their conversation that he couldn’t understand to give him a knowing look. 

“It sure sounded like you guys really improved your relationship last night,” Felix calls. Instead of trying to deny it, Hyunjin simply says, “Yeah, I don’t think we’ll be having any more problems at practice,” he pauses adding, “Well except for the fact that Jisung probably won’t be able to participate in dance for a couple days.”  
Chan face palms and sighs, uttering, “well… at least I won’t have to deal with your constant bickering anymore.”

Hyunjin walks away after grabbing some food, and Chan turns to Felix, commenting, “I sure hope the dynamic of this group works out. I really care about everyone and want us all to get along and like each other, but this certainly makes things more… complicated to say the least.”  
“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, hyung,” Felix says thoughtfully, “I think everything is going to work out the way that it's meant to.” He then adds a bit too quickly to be understandable, “And who knows? Maybe this kind of thing could be good for the whole group.”  
“What?”  
“What?”


	2. Changlix pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin and Jisung are cute and Felix is fucking whipped for Changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I can't believe how many people read the last chapter :0 Thank you so much to the people who left such sweet comments! Hope this chapter came out ok <3

Jisung was the last member to wake up that morning. After getting out of bed and trying to walk towards the door, he immediately felt a sharp pain in his ass and found himself unable to do more than limp. He was already dreading facing his members when he looked in the mirror and noticed that Hyunjin had left him a very prominent hickey on his neck. He groaned, and after taking a deep breath, decided to just get it over with and walk out the door. When he left the eldests’ room, he was met with what can only be described as,, a mess.

“YOOO Jisung!!” Chanbin yelled, making the other seven all turn to face him like a kid who walked into class 10 minutes late.  
He continued walking out, but stumbled as he felt that pain searing through him again.  
“Wow nice limp,” Felix jests, making the other members laugh.  
“Hyung! Oh fuck hyung, right there!” Seungmin mocks, in addition.

At first Hyunjin was just sitting and smiling along, watching his rival get beat up on, but then he softens, and gets up to stand by Jisung. 

“Alright guys, you’re hilarious, but let’s give it a rest now, ok?”

That Immediately shuts everyone up. Hyunjin? Defending Jisung? That’s certainly new. 

After a while of the members just staring at the two, dumbfounded, Chan decides that they need to have a family meeting to make sure everyone is feeling ok about this new development.

They all get up to go sit around their coffee table, except for Jisung and Hyunjin who stay a little bit behind so they can have a brief chat, Chan giving them a nod in approval.

“Thanks for sticking up for me, but you honestly really didn’t have to. I seriously didn’t mind the teasing, and I would have definitely done the same if I were in their shoes,” Jisung starts. “I know I didn’t, and I could tell that it wasn’t actually getting to you or anything, but I don't know. I felt strangely… protective towards you? Maybe I feel like I’m the only one who should get to talk to you like that,” Hyunjin says, unable to make eye contact with the younger. 

Jisung blushes slightly and says, “we should talk more later but for now we should really get over to the others who are waiting for us.” Hyunjin nods and starts to take a step when Jisung adds, “Oh! Wait before we go, you have something on your shirt,” he says pointing his finger to Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin immediately looks down, only to get his chin flicked up by Jisung’s finger. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you fell for that!” Jisung says hysterically, toppling over from laughter. Hyunjin bites the inside of his cheek, face heating up in embarrassment. “We were just having a nice moment! Who would do such a dumb joke after that?” he whines defensively. “Someone who’s talking to someone who’s dumb enough to fall for it,” Jisung laughs as he walks over to meet the others. Hyunjin huffs, knowing that he has very much lost this round, and follows Jisung to the coffee table where the other members are waiting expectantly. 

“Ok so now that we’re all here,” Chan starts, “I just wanted to quickly check in with everyone. Communication is very important for a group, and so if anyone has any types of concerns or questions about… recent events… then let’s get that out in the open now.” 

Everyone thinks for a second, and then Woojin chimes up asking, “You guys didn’t use my bed did you?” With the only answer from the two in question being a shared worried glance at each other, Woojin gasps adding, “You two are SO going to be washing my bed sheets as soon as this meeting gets out!” The two chuckle slightly and nod.

“Ok ok, that was… a good start,” Chan says, trying to sound encouraging. “Are there any other concerns anybody has?” 

“To be honest, I feel like it doesn’t really matter. They just had sex, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Minho starts. “I say that as long as they’re not straight up fucking in the living room, there really isn’t a problem.” The rest of the members nod and agree, all being very supportive, and Hyunjin and Jisung promise not to be weird in front of the others. Chan smiles and adds, “Thank you guys. I know that was a little awkward but I’m glad that we have established that we are all comfortable.” And with that everyone gets up to go and do their own thing, Hyunjin and Jisung going to get started on laundry. 

As Felix just starts to make his way away from the table, he feels a hand grab his wrist, causing him to stop and look back. 

“Ch- Changbin hyung? Wh-”  
“You know I saw you checking me out across the table that entire meeting, right?” Changbin interrupts in a quiet, low voice.  
“What?” Felix replies, sounding quite small, “I- I wasn’t, I swear!” he shakilly assures as his cheeks turn bright red.  
“Hmm you don’t seem too sure about that,” Changbin coos. “But if you really insist then I’ll let it go for now,” he finishes and walks away, causing Felix to let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding in.

Felix is completely gone when it comes to Changbin, having found him to be totally hot from the moment he first saw him. He remembers first noticing his unique and very sharp jawline, and one of the first things he had ever said to him was how much he liked it. 

His crush only got worse when he saw the boy perform on stage for the first time. His dark, intimidating, and cool aura burned into Felix’s mind. He couldn’t help but daydream about Changbin from then on, imagining the most lude scenarios, and he even started occasionally having wet dreams about the rapper completely destroying him. When Chan recruited him for his team, he agreed without even realizing that his crush was going to be on it with him. When he walked into the first practice and made eye contact with the boy he absolutely obsessed over, he knew that he was completely screwed. 

As much as possible, Felix is just trying to focus on practicing and improving himself so that he can debut, but lately it has been very difficult to concentrate. He can’t help but stare at the older, even during practices, but he really thought he was being subtle and going completely unnoticed. However literally everyone knew about his crush, including his crush himself, and that became pretty clear to Felix after that exchange. 

Surprisingly, while the embarrassment made him want to go crawl into a hole and die, it also did something else to him. Felix felt his jeans get tighter and his heart rate increase. How could being caught staring and called out for it, a totally humiliating situation, make him feel so turned on? 

The shame that he felt about popping a boner through this dilemma was completely overtaken by his need for release, and because the other members are home, he opted to just get off in the shower. 

He turned the water onto a nice hot temperature and stepped in, the heat enveloping his body and making his skin feel even more conductive. He groaned at the sensation as he ran his fingers through his hair, the water gliding down feeling absolutely amazing. 

He began to rub his fingers around his inner thigh, imagining it being rapper’s. He decided that Changbin would slowly tease him, and work him up until he was begging to be touched in the right place. Then an image popped into his head of being completely tied up and at the older’s mercy, making Felix moan simply at the thought.

Felix couldn’t take it anymore, he needed stimulation. He brushed his fingertips over his sensitive balls before wrapping his fist around the base of his shaft. While Felix was definitely below average in size, his tiny hands were delightfully proportional, and made him look a bit bigger. 

He started moving his hand slowly up and down, continuously imagining his dark crush on top of him, whispering the most lude and degrading things into his ear as he strokes him. Felix moves his hand faster feeling desperate to release, but slows down again and mentally scolds himself as he decides without any kind of basis that Changbin would choose to torture him for longer. 

He rubs his thumb over the head, pressing harshly into his slit, making himself cry out Changbin’s name, knowing the loud beating of the water would cover up his moans. 

He swallows as he begins a faster pace again, this time not being able to resist chasing his climax. It doesn't take him too long to start cumming into his hand with a low, drawn out moan. He looks down at the mess he’s made in his hand, and moves to just rinse it off in the water, when he suddenly stops himself. He imagines Changbin bringing up his cum covered hand to Felix and telling him to clean up the mess he made. Without another thought, he takes a broad lick up his whole hand, being both put off and incredibly fulfilled by the taste. He eagerly sucks the rest off of his fingers, thinking of all the praises he would have received from the older, letting pornographic noises slip through his lips.

After what had to have been the best masturbation session of his life, Felix steps out of the shower and dries himself off thoroughly with a nice fluffy towel before redressing himself. He opened the door of the bathroom, only to be immediately met with the eyes of the man he was just thinking about while getting off. He was sitting casually on the couch and turned when he heard the door open, adding, “That was a long shower.” 

Felix prayed that his face didn’t turn noticeably red and awkwardly replied, “Uh y-yeah, just felt like I was really… dirty… um, so I’m uh, gonnagotomyroomnowbyehyung.” He flew into his room, taking a deep breath. Did Changbin know what he did? He knew there was absolutely know way he could have, but the paranoia and what ifs kept flooding Feilx’s mind. 

That feeling of worry was soon replaced by a feeling of stupidity, as he mentally slapped himself for allowing himself to dream about something that is never going to happen. He knew that it was all just a fantasy, and that there was no way that Changbin would ever want him in that way. Too tired, and now depressed to do anything productive, Felix crawls into bed to for once, go to sleep early, and quickly drifted off. 

Meanwhile…

Changbin blinked, not sure what to make of the younger’s odd behavior. He then chuckles, thinking about how absolutely adorable Felix is when he gets all flustered. He thought about how much it would suit him to be all desperate yet utterly overwhelmed at the same time. The image of Felix becoming a completely broken mess before him made his blood rise. But before he could get too lost in his trance, he heard Chan calling for him to get some input on a new mix. He let out a breath as he was suddenly yanked out from his thoughts, partially thanking that workaholic for stopping him before thinking regrettable things, but also cursing him for ruining such a beautiful mental image.


	3. Changlix pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts out pretty gay, get’s emo for like a split second, then get’s soft for a minute, and then is like straight up smut the rest of the way through cause I’m a hoe lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little bit of writer's block at first but I think I'm happy with how this chapter came out! Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it <3 Since my job and school are dead now I might get to post a bit more frequently lol. On that note, please try to stay safe and healthy, as well as calm during these times!! We can get through this!

A few weeks have passed and the trainees have begun their survival program and managed to make it through the first mission without any eliminations. Now the boys have been told to put themselves into groups of 3 and prepare a showcase.

The boys began splitting up into their teams to support each endangered member, and although Felix said that he chose his team for the song, he definitely had another motive for going with his group. Once he knew what song Changbin had chosen, he all of a sudden found the same track appealing. 

With all of the craziness of preparing and filming the show, Felix had barely been able to talk to the older, and when they did have small exchanges, they felt pretty uncomfortable. Ever since Felix had been caught staring, he’s been overthinking everything he says to him. He decided that he needed to get over this and go back to the way that they could just chat as friends so that the team’s overall chemistry would be preserved. Thus he took his fears head on and sat right next to his crush, being thankful that they would also have Minho in their group, as he can help ease any of the awkwardness between the two of them.

As far as practice went, everything felt normal. They were working so hard on their number that there was no time for things to get uncomfortable. Plus, Changbin was focusing on Minho for the most part, as he was the member of their group who was in danger and needed to be given a crash course on rapping. But now, production let them know that they were being given some time off to go do a fun activity with their groups. 

The three of them decided to go to the park and enjoy the fresh air, and after ordering some food, they began playing a game of truth or dare jenga. Minho read a truth off of the block he had chosen for Felix, asking, “What body part are you the most confident in?” 

The two older boys shrugged, feeling like this was a pretty boring question, but once Felix understood what the question meant, he decided to be a little bold with his answer, simply giving a suggestive look. Changbin chuckled, getting his hint immediately and finding it quite amusing. That seemed to have eased any remaining tension in the air and allow all of the boys to feel like they could all just be comfortable with each other. 

It eventually came back around to Felix, who pulled a block allowing him to dare one person to give another a kiss on the cheek. Without even really thinking about it, he instantly chose Changbin as his first pick, and it was to be expected that his next choice would be Minho. However, he realized that it would kill him to see his crush kiss someone else, even if it was just for a dumb dare. Then his heart fluttered as it dawned on him that he was the only other recipient option. 

“Ok it’ll be Changbin hyung and… me.”   
Minho let out a surprised and amused “oh” at this answer, and Changbin looked up in surprise as well, but then smiled. He was secretly very grateful that the younger chose himself, not that he doesn’t like Minho, but he was certainly excited to be kissing the most adorable boy on the planet, even if it was just on the cheek. 

The panic started to set in for Felix, but he couldn’t make it look like it was because he had been thinking about the older constantly for months, so he made silly screams to make it come off in a more ‘no homo’ kind of way, even though there was definitely a lot of homo. 

The two struggled to get into a position, Felix making it very difficult with all of his panicked squirming. Changbin had decided he had finally had enough, and took the younger’s neck in his hands, not really squeezing, but Felix still certainly felt them press against his skin. He never thought he would actually get to feel the older’s hands around his neck, and his choking kink started soaring, the entire situation feeling like one of his dreams. 

And then it happened. Changbin finally managed to press his lips against the blonde’s cheek. Felix didn’t know what to do in that moment other than just continue to scream. After a few seconds, Changbin resentfully pulled away. 

Felix was left with a lingering feeling of electricity coursing through him. He somehow had to pull himself together to continue filming the rest of their little outing as if he didn’t just have his choking fantasy low key fulfilled. 

Meanwhile, Changbin felt as if he sensed something in the younger. The second his hands were around his neck, he could see the look in Felix’s eyes change. That very much intrigued him, and his mind began to ponder whether or not Felix would be into being dominated. It really didn’t take a genius to be able to tell that Felix had a thing for him, but he was afraid to make any kind of moves on him, thinking he would be into much softer things. However, this new discovery makes it seem worth at least questioning him about it. Worst case he could just play it off as teasing. 

That being said, they had a very important performance to prepare for, and there was no time to get caught up in fantasies, so he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, but decided that he would definitely be coming back to it later. 

______________________________________________________________________

A couple weeks have passed since the unthinkable happened: Minho was eliminated and wouldn’t be able to debut with the rest of the team. Everyone tried to move past it as much as they could, but they were all practicing with a heavy heart. Once again Felix and Changbin had hardly gotten to talk at all due to their busy schedules, but they would occasionally share fleeting glances at each other. 

They had finished preparing for the busking mission and the time had come to take to the street and perform. Unfortunately, the performance wasn’t able to go off without a hitch, and a few mistakes were made, particularly by Felix. Now they were waiting to hear JYP’s evaluation and see what the fate of their group would be. 

And the news that JYP delivered to the boys felt like a punch to the gut, the words practically knocking the air out of the trainees. He announced that Felix was not going to be able to debut with the team and then left to allow everyone to say their goodbyes. 

Absolutely everyone was in tears. Chan pulled Felix aside to let him know that he will still always be there for him. Felix was devastated over having to leave all of his members, but there was one that was the hardest to face. 

He approached Changbin, but wasn’t even able to get out a word. It really hit him all at once how much he really cared about him, on more than just a physical level. The two cried into each other’s shoulders. Changbin began thinking back and kicking himself for not admitting his feelings to the other when he still had the chance. Now all that he could do was sit there and hold the younger boy as they let their tears flow freely. 

______________________________________________________________________

Thankfully, the group’s mourning didn’t last very long, because before they even had time to fully process the loss, Felix and Minho were given a second chance, and after the final showcase, were officially reinstated to debut with the rest of, now officially, Stray Kids! 

That night when they got back to their dorms, Changbin wasted no time pulling Felix aside, having had enough of waiting for the right moment to talk to him. Plus with the cameras finally off, it would be much easier to talk in private. They end up talking in Felix and Seungmin’s shared room, Seungmin hanging out with other member’s elsewhere. 

Once alone in the room, they end up facing each other in uncomfortable silence before Changbin finally breaks it, saying, “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Felix giggles nervously in response. 

“So if I can be a little blunt, I’ve been aware of your feelings for me for a while,” Changbin began.

Felix simply nodded knowingly as he stared back at the older, waiting for him to continue. 

“I should have come to you sooner to address it, but I got so caught up in everything else that was going on that I decided to just push it back, but I truly regret that, I should have made time to talk to you and I’m sorry that it's taken as long as it has. After you were eliminated…” he pauses, “I- I was worried that I would never get to tell you how badly I want you as well. I really like you, Felix, and I don’t know exactly what we would be as idols who are in the same group, but I know for sure that I want to be something with you.” 

After he finished his confession, Changbin eagerly awaited the younger’s response, but all Felix was doing was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Changbin was about to decide whether to try to say something else or to just walk away, when Felix stepped closer and pulled him into a kiss, amateurish, but full of passion and desire. 

Changbin was completely caught off guard by the action, not expecting Felix to make that kind of move. When they separated, Changbin stared at the other with wide eyes, completely shocked and Felix immediately began to make himself small, feeling shy and embarrassed by his actions.

“Wow,” Changbin stated, “wasn’t expecting that.” 

Felix looked down in shame, but was then forced to look directly at the older when Changbin gently took his chin in his hand adding, “Hey, I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” 

A visible wave of relief hits the younger as Changbin then moves his hand to softly caress his cheek, pulling him into another kiss, taking the lead. 

They continue to make out for a few minutes before Changbin separates them, stating, “As much as I’ve been wanting nothing more than this for forever, we did come in here to talk, and I mean we’ve established one thing for sure, but I feel like there’s a bit more that we should talk to each other about.” 

Felix chuckles adding, “yeah you’re right, whoops.” 

“So,” Changbin tentatively begins, “I don’t know if you remember, but there was something that happened at the park that really caught my attention.”

How could Felix forget what happened at the park? He replayed the events over and over again in his head, and even had recurring dreams about it ever since that day. But who knows if the thing that he was thinking about was the same as what Changbin was thinking about, so he played dumb and asked, “what was it?”

“When I kissed you on the cheek, I had to hold you to make you stay still, and you seemed to… really like the way I did it,” he finishes. 

Felix swallows, not knowing whether or not to admit to it and risk being seen as a freak, or to lie and pretend like it didn’t turn him on like crazy. He must have been thinking about his response for longer than he thought, because Changbin decided to make another move.

He shoved Felix against the wall, trapping him with his right arm, leaving Felix with a wide-eyed expression on his face. Changbin then leaned in just a couple inches away from the younger’s face, whispering lowly, “I know you liked it. Admit it. Come on, admit to me what a little whore you are.” 

Felix couldn’t believe the words being spoken to him. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. The older’s stare was so intense, he felt as if he was about to be devoured. “I- I…” he stuttered, unable to get anything else out. 

“You what? Tell me, pup,” Changbin teased.

Hearing that nickname caused Felix to literally moan. He didn’t mean to but he just couldn’t help it, it happened without even thinking. Now his mind was completely gone, and all of his built up fantasies and desires began to just pour out of him. 

“Fuck, yes, I loved it so much, loved your strong hands wrapped around my neck, I wanted them to be even tighter and really choke me.”

Changbin hummed in response, adding, “I could certainly do that for you pup, what else do you fantasize about me doing?” 

Felix whined, getting completely flustered by this situation, breathing very heavily.

“Calm down baby boy,” Changbin soothed, “no need to get overwhelmed, just take a deep breath and tell me what you would like me to do to you in the future. I promise that I won’t judge you. You’re safe with me.”

Felix closed his eyes and took a nice deep breath as instructed, instantly feeling more put together. “I l-like the idea of being degraded…” he began. “B-but also praised and rewarded when I’m good.” Changbin nodded along, eyes attentively fixed on the other while he ran his hand through his hair comfortingly. 

“And I really want to be tied up. Want you to have full control over me,” he finishes, face now completely red from embarrassment. 

Changbin gave the younger boy a caring kiss before praising, “Such a good little pup. Thank you for being honest with me. I promise I’ll give you everything you want, but we’ve had a big enough day after our final showcase. Let’s get you to bed and figure out when we can have some alone time tomorrow, ok?” Felix nodded happily, and after sharing one more kiss, Changbin tucked Felix into his bed before heading to his own for the night. 

______________________________________________________________________

Conveniently for the two of them, since the survival show had been so draining, the boys were all being given a couple days off to recover. Deciding to take full advantage of this, Changbin announced to the group that he was gonna take Felix for a little tour of Seoul to show him around, since he had been so cooped up at the company ever since arriving in Korea. Of course they had no intentions of actually touring around, but it made for a good excuse to get away. 

Instead of sightseeing, Changbin took Felix to a motel, where they rented a room for the day.   
When they reached their room, Changbin held the door open for Felix, who blushed slightly and shuffled inside. Once inside, the two just stared into each other’s eyes, both feeling intense feelings for one another. Changbin delicately tilted the other’s head up and kissed him passionately. After pulling apart, he asked, “You ready? You said you wanted me to go rough on you, are you still sure about that?”

“Yes please.” 

“Ok then, let’s get started.”

“Strip down to your underwear for me pup,” Changbin asserted.   
Felix blushed as he started to remove his clothing while the other just casually sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him. He hesitated for a second before pulling down his sweatpants, remembering the underwear he chose to wear for this. He gave the older a pleading look with his eyes, making Changbin simply cock his head to the side and say, 

“What is it? Is my dumb little pup all embarrassed already? This is just the beginning sweetheart, I plan on leaving you completely and utterly humiliated by the end of this.” Felix whined in response, feeling scared but so so turned on at the same time. He took a deep breath in and finally let his pants fall to the floor, revealing his light pink lacy lingerie. It was overall quite lacking in fabric, being very tight and leaving a lot uncovered. 

Changbin let out a small gasp as he now realized why the younger had been so shy. He stood up and walked over to his lover, and groped his ass as he whispered, “Fuck your pretty. Did pup wanna look nice for hyung?” The younger nodded frantically as he looked at the older desperately. Changbin hummed adding, “You wanna let your hyung use you? Let him do whatever he wants to you?” Felix whined again, getting more and more worked up before begging, “Yes! Please, please wanna make you feel so good, want you to use me like the stupid fuck toy that I am. Do whatever you want to me.”

Changbin groaned, the words going straight to his dick, making him shiver with anticipation. He couldn’t believe how submissive his younger bandmate really was, but he was thanking whatever higher powers were out there that this brunette was all his to play with. 

“I want you on your knees,” Changbin said sternly.  
Felix immediately dropped down and then looked back up at the rapper with big innocent eyes. Changbin swore he was gonna lose it. Before he could, he needed to make sure they were doing things right, so he held Felix’s chin in his hand to make sure he had his full attention and announced, “the safeword is gonna be glow, ok? Think you can remember that? Repeat it to me.”   
“Glow,” he replied quickly.  
“Good. If anything becomes too much for you, just say that and I will stop whatever I’m doing, ok?”  
“Ok.”

He then finally unzips his pants and pulls them down to his knees, followed by his boxers. Felix gasps and practically salivates at the sight of Changbin's hard cock in front of his face. It was a little bigger than he had honestly expected, making him a bit more nervous, but he was still overcome by his eagerness. He looked up at Changbin who said smugly, “You really seemed to enjoy being choked back at the park, so why don’t you choke on my cock for me? Come on pup, suck me off til your heart’s content. I’ll let you have this before we really get started.” 

Felix shuddered just thinking about what might be happening later on, but then snapped back to the present, where he was allowed to indulge in sucking the life out of the older. 

He began by giving tentative licks to the head of his cock, making his bandmate let out a sigh of contentment. He continued to lick around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, tasting a bit of his precum. He groaned at the salty taste and took the head into his mouth completely and began to suck on it harshly. Changbin tilted his head back at the rush of pleasure, but then forced himself to look back down to watch his younger bandmate work on his dick. 

The visual of Felix on his knees with the tip of his cock in his mouth, and his big innocent eyes staring back up at him made Changbin think that he had died and gone to heaven. After enjoying that for a minute, Felix began to take more into his mouth, getting about halfway before stopping to adjust a bit. He hummed at the feeling of his mouth getting all filled up, causing the most wonderful sensation to course through the older. He continued taking more into his mouth until he finally swallowed all of it, feeling the tip gently hit the back of his throat. 

Changbin squeezed his eyes shut and groaned at the feeling, “God, you’re so fucking warm and wet, feels so fucking perfect around me.” Felix moaned around his cock again and started to bob his head, sucking as hard as he could. He put his absolute all into making the other feel good, desperate to be a good boy for him. 

Felix discovered that he was in love with using his mouth like this, he felt complete and useful, and the feeling of the rapper’s cock partially cutting off his air supply, and the head causing him to gag as it repeatedly hit the back of his throat gave him some sick kind of pleasure. 

Changbin could feel every contraction as the younger continued to gag around him, making him feel euphoric. He was getting a bit worried about how much he was choking, so he pulled himself out for a second just to check on the younger. When his dick was out, Felix let out a panicked and exasperated moan, crying out, “wha- d-did I do something wrong?? Please, don’t make me stop, I wanna taste you so bad hyung!” 

Changbin immediately soothed his hand over the top of his head, explaining with care, “No, no, pup was doing so good for me, just wanted to make sure you weren’t overdoing it.” He looked down and noticed that Felix’s dick was rock hard and straining in his panties. ‘Guess Felix has more of an oral fixation than I thought’ he thought to himself. 

“Ok pup you can continue to do what you’d like.”

Felix’s eyes brightened, crying, “Thank you, thank you hyung!” He instantly took Changbin back into his mouth, bobbing his head at a good consistent pace. Changbin groaned once more, running his fingers through Felix’s hair as he admired his work. 

It didn’t take much longer before Changbin felt his high stirring in his stomach. “I’m close pup, you ready to take all of my cum like a good boy?”   
The other managed to nod as he began to speed up his pace, moaning even more around him. 

“F-fuck,” the rapper cursed as his orgasm finally hit, causing him to shoot his cum down the younger’s throat. Felix didn’t stop sucking until he was completely done. After taking him out of his mouth, felix opened up wide and stuck out his tongue, allowing the rapper to see his load. He bit his lip before growling, “swallow it.” And Felix did, savoring all of it, enjoying the taste. 

“You were so good for hyung,” Changbin cooed, “such a good boy for me.” He moved to sit back down on the edge of the bed, removing his shirt and kicking off his pants the rest of the way as he did so. He patted his lap, motioning for Felix to come take a seat. “You look like you’re about to burst from the slightest sensation, baby boy. You wanna grind yourself on my leg til you come? Wanna spill into your cute little panties for me?” 

“Yes please,” he responded as he took his place straddling the older. He immediately started to rut his clothed dick against the rapper’s thigh, gasping at the feeling of finally having some kind of friction. Changin decided to start kissing and sucking on the boy’s neck while he was doing that, making sure to claim him with some deep purple marks. 

Because he was so worked up, it didn’t take very long before felix was letting out loud, drawn out moans. “I-I’m so close, please let me come hyung,” he pleaded. 

“You can come for me.”

It only took a few more seconds of Felix grinding against the older before the wave of pleasure hit him. He clung to Changbin’s chest as he rode out his high, soiling the panties that he wore. When he was done, he took a few deep breaths as he continued to hold onto the older, slowly coming back to reality. 

Suddenly, Changbin lifted him and threw him down onto the bed on his back, making Felix let out a small yelp. 

“Ok, play time’s over.”

Changbin swiftly removed Felix’s used underwear, leaving him lying completely naked on the bed. 

“Aww look at your cute little cock,” Changbin cooed, “it’s so tiny, didn’t you imply that THIS was the feature you were the MOST confident in?? It’s pathetic,” he laughed. “It’s a good thing you’re such a bottom bitch because that sorry excuse for a dick would be completely useless.” Felix whimpered and tried to cover himself up somehow with his hands while Changbin just watched on, amused. “Oh and look, it matches your tiny hands as well. I gotta say,” he moves to take Felix’s wrists in his hands and pin them to his sides, leaving him on full display, “it suits you quite nicely,” he finishes with a smirk. Felix just shifts around, his face now bright red. 

Changbin leans down to his ear and whispers, “I’m gonna go get a couple things, I want you to stay just like this while I’m gone, got it?” 

“Yes hyung.”

Changbin smirks and gets up off the bed to retrieve a couple things from his bag. Felix obediently doesn’t move a muscle, remaining in his all exposing position as he patiently waits for the other to return to him. 

“Ok pup, I want you to sit against the headboard for me.” 

Felix obeys, shifting up and leaning against the back of the bed. The rapper walks around to him and Felix gasps noticing the handcuffs in his hands. Changbin takes his first wrist and locks it in the cuff. He then loops the chain through one of the bars of the headboard and finally attaches the other side to his remaining wrist. 

Next he pulls out a silky looking piece of black fabric and ties it around Felix’s head, covering his eyes. He hummed as he stared at the cute freckled boy that he had come to know in such a vulnerable position, all for him. 

“So pretty like this,” he says as he pulls his legs down and apart, putting him back on his back, “can’t wait to make you squirm.”

He popped open the bottle of lube he brought and spread some onto his fingers. Then without warning, he started to rub a finger around Felix’s hole, making him let out the cutest yelp. And before he could even recover from that surprise, Changbin started sliding it inside of him. 

Felix was relatively used to the sensation, having done this a lot to himself while wishing it was the older, but having him actually being the one do it to him made every movement feel a million times more intense. He let out a whiny moan as the man in control started to thrust it in and out of him. 

“That feel good baby? You want more already?” 

“Y-yes please.”

“Well since you asked nicely,” He trailed off as he added another finger and began to scissor them to stretch him out. 

Felix already started to arch his back at the feeling of just two of the older’s fingers. They were so much bigger than his and could get so much deeper. 

Changbin began digging his fingers further and further into the other’s tight heat until they moved over an area that made the younger cry out. 

“Found it,” he said lowly. 

He started to slowly massage his prostate, occasionally speeding up for a second before returning to the intense, dragged out pace. 

Felix was an absolute mess. He began to squirm around, pulling against the handcuffs while crying out, “Changbin! Please, please, please, I need you so badly!” Tears of pleasure were literally starting to fall from his eyes, and Changbin could tell, even with the blindfold. 

“But you already have me,” Changbin replied teasingly.

“But I n-need more.”

Changbin took mercy on him and added a third finger and started to move them all in and out at a quicker pace, making the brunette’s mouth fall open. 

“Ah! I-I’m gonna come again, please hyung,” Felix begged. 

But then Changbin removed his fingers from him and tightly squeezed the base of Felix’s cock, making Felix let out the most pathetic whine from being denied release. 

Felix breathed heavily as his orgasm slipped away. “W-why?” he cried.

“Just didn’t feel like letting you cum. Thought it’d be more fun to watch you writhe,” he answered casually, making Felix let out another pathetic noise. He began to slip even further into his submissive headspace, feeling a wave of pleasure just from being able to amuse the other by being tortured. 

Changbin could tell by Felix’s body language that he loved this so he added, “You said I could do whatever I wanted to you, so maybe I’ll just keep edging you all night.” 

“A-anything you want, if it makes you happy to do that then use my body as much as you want to, hyung.” 

Changbin cooed, “So sweet and submissive for me, but I think I’ll save that for another night.” To be honest, Changbin didn’t think he himself would be able to hold out for that tonight. He instead poured a bit more lube in his hand and smoothed it onto his now throbbing cock, having gotten very worked up from simply fingering the brunette. 

“Gonna fuck you so good baby,” he said as he finally began to rub his cock at Felix’s entrance. 

“Mmm please,” Felix groaned. 

Changbin couldn’t take it anymore, so he pushed into the younger, going completely in, and not even waiting for him to adjust before pulling back out. He thrusted in and out slowly but hard, being encapsulated by the feeling of Felix’s walls hugging his cock. 

Felix was practically screaming when Changbin entered him, arching his back and pulling against the restraints. He was also completely caught off guard thanks to the blindfold.

Changbin shortly began to pick up his pace, adjusting his angle to try and find the younger’s prostate again. He knew he adjusted correctly when Felix shouted, “FUCK! Right there!!” 

He smirked, saying, “So nice to just be able to pound as much as I want into your cute and helpless little body.” That pulled even more moans out of Felix, falling apart completely under the rapper as he continued to roughly thrust into him. 

Not being able to grab onto anything or even see what was happening in front of him left Felix being exclusively able to just bask in the feeling of Changbin’s cock abusing all of the right places inside him. It was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced, to the point of it almost being painful. He couldn’t even control what was coming out of his mouth at this point, pretty sure that it was just a string of moaning his lover’s name, as well as some random begging for who knows what. 

They continued like this for a bit longer before Felix felt himself getting close once again.

“I’m almost there hyung, can I please come this time?” he pleaded.

“I’ll leave it up to you, if you wanna come then come, but I’m not gonna stop until I finish,” he responded.

Felix whined at his predicament, knowing that he didn’t really have the option, because with the older continuously pounding into his prostate, he wouldn’t be able to hold out even if he wanted to. 

Then, to really send him over the edge, Changbin adjusted to sit up on his knees, spreading Felix's legs even further to allow himself to go even deeper inside of him. Once settled in that position, he reached his hands down and wrapped them around Felix’s neck. 

The brunette gasped, being blind and unable to see Changbin do this before he felt it. And then the older began to lightly squeeze around his neck, testing the waters a little bit. 

Felix’s head tilted back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Changbin started squeezing tighter after seeing that he was doing ok, now making Felix’s breathing quite strained. 

Felix was in a state of total euphoria. He had always dreamt of this happening but never thought that it would actually come to fruition. 

With his loudest moan yet, Felix came hard, completely untouched. Changbin’s continued thrusts were at first riding him through his high, but soon turned into overstimulation. His orgasm had caused him to clench around him, making Changbin groan. 

Changbin decided to remove Felix’s blindfold now to see his entire face, and the sight alone practically put him over the edge. Felix’s eye’s were all glossy and puffy from tears, and he kept letting out small whines. 

After just another minute, Changbin started to fill up to younger with his cum, practically collapsing on top of him after riding out his high. 

The two stayed like that for a minute, breathing heavily, and basking in the feeling of being so connected to one another. Changbin finally decided to pull out his softening cock, making Felix sigh at the loss. 

Cum started to leak out of the brunette’s loose hole, which was one of the hottest things Changbin swore he had ever seen.

“Ok, let's get you all cleaned up baby,” the older said sweetly as he undid the handcuffs, rubbing his wrists to make sure there was proper blood flow. 

Felix hummed as he continued to lay there motionless on the bed, eyes half lidded and dazed. 

The older chuckled, placing a kiss on his cheek and saying, “I’ll be right back, just gonna get a washcloth to clean you up, and then we can cuddle, ok?”

All Felix could do in response was nod, still not all back to his senses. 

Changbin quickly returned and began cleaning up the younger. After he was done, he climbed into the bed, taking Felix into his arms who pliantly nuzzled into his chest. The two fell asleep almost instantly, feeling more content than ever.


End file.
